We propose a six-week training program to introduce quantitatively skilled undergraduates to basic concepts of biostatistical methods, hands-on collaborative research projects, and graduate training and career opportunities in the field of Biostatistics with a goal of expanding the next generation of biostatisticians engaged in cutting edge biomedical research. The program is based in the Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics, Rollins School of Public Health, Emory University and builds on six years of experience participating as one site in NHLBI's extremely successful Summer Institutes for Training in Biostatistics (SIBS). Building on past success, we propose a residential program providing in-depth training in probability and biostatistics, team-based hands-on data analysis projects addressing current issues in biomedical research with a focus on cardiovascular health. Emory provides an excellent setting for the program with an active set of NHLBI-funded researchers leading projects ranging from laboratory science to clinical trials to longitudinal epidemiologic studies to assessments of factors driving health disparities. The Rollins School of Public Health's proximity to and collaboration with the US Centers for Disease Control and Prevention also provides a rich environment for exploring both academic and government research careers in the fields of Biostatistics, Epidemiology, Public Health Informatics, and other areas of quantitative public health. Our training faculty includes award-winning instructors of introductory statistics, NIH-funded methodological researchers, and panels of local professionals. The proposed program builds from our base of experienced trainers, investigators, and administrative support with documented past success in recruiting, training, and producing enthusiastic members of the next generation of quantitative biomedical scientists.